New Worlds
by JLN2011
Summary: I suck at summeries!


I was walking down the deserted corridor looking for anyone I could find. "Where is everyone?" I asked aloud. "Oh, they're all fight the death eaters." I heard someone say. "Vol….Vol…Voldemort." I said stuttering. He rose his wand up and pointed it at my heart. "Now its time to die." He said. "Avada Kedava" He yelled. I expected to be dead, yet when I looked, Ron was lying on the ground. "Ron!!" I yelled out through tears. "My Lord?" I heard Malfoys voice say. "Ah,Draco. How nice of you to join us, you traitor." Voldemort said raising his wand again. "NO!!" I yelled out running towards him. I pulled Voldemorts wand out of his hand and tossed it to malfoy. "Granger?" He asked me. "Malfoy, he's already killed Ron." I told him. "I see. Voldemort leave us alone.!!" He shouted. He looked at Voldemort and then saw Ron's body. I turned to Voldemort and pulled out my wand and pointed it towards him. "What do you think you're doing?" Voldemort asked. "You've killed my parents, Draco's mother, Harry's parents, and now Ron. It's your turn." I told him. He just looked at me like I was crazy. "You can't kill me mud blood." Voldemort replied. "Maybe not alone, but she has me." I heard Draco say. I looked over at him and smiled. " Even with you Draco, you don't have the power to kill me." He told us. "Maybe not. But if you add Harry, Severus, and McGonagall we might." Draco said, and as he said each name, that person stepped forward. "Tom." McGonagall said. "The Gryffindor head of house." He replied. He started walking towards us, but we all pulled out our wands. "Its over Tom!!" Harry yelled. "Avada Kedava!!" We all yelled. Voldemort fell to the ground. "Hermione…" We heard someone say. "Ron?" he said seeing him sit up. " 'Mione what happened?" Ron asked me. "Ron, you jumped in front of me when Voldemort tried to kill me." I told him. I looked around and saw that Severus and McGonagall had left. I saw Harry holding Ginny, Draco standing in the corner, and Ron standing up.. " Well guys, I guess I'll see you later. Bye guys." I said leaving the room. I left and went to the astronomy tower. 'Everyone has someone to live for. Harry and Ginny, George has Fred. But look at me. I have no one.' I thought bitterly. "Ms.Granger? Why are you up here alone? Why aren't you with the others?" I heard professor Snape ask. "I didn't feel like being around couples." I replied simply. " Ah. You mean Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley?" he asked. "Sorry professor, but why do you care?" I asked trying not to be rude. I watched as he looked at me and walked towards me. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He asked me. "Yes." I replied. To answer my question he leaned down and captured my lips with his. 'omg!!He's kissing me!!' I thought. When he pulled away he stepped back. "Does that answer your question?" he asked. "But…you've hated me for the past seven years." I told him. " No. I hated not being with you." H told me. When I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but love. I walked up to him and hugged him around his waist. "Thank you." I told him. "For what?" He asked. "for being honest with me." I replied. I started to let go but he but his arms around me. I looked up to see him smiling. When he looked down at me I stood on tiptoes and kissed him. He tightened his hold on me and lifted me up. When I pulled away he sat me down gently. "We should really start heading back." He said after what felt like hours. "Why don't we just skip eating with them and go somewhere else?" I asked. "We could take a trip to my manor?" he replied looking down at me. I looked at him and smiled. "We must tell Dumbledore first." he told me. "Oh, great. Wait. Is this ok? I mean us? You're still my teacher." I asked him. "It doesn't matter now. This is you're last year here." He replied looking down at me. We left and headed to Dumbledore's office. "Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice say. "oh, Hey Ron." I said smiling. " Why are you with Snape?" He asked. "Oh, well he and I are going to…" "to get potion ingredients." Severus said interrupting me. We walked past Ron and I looked up at Severus. "Why wouldn't you let me tell him?" I asked. " how do you think he would have reacted to you going anywhere with me?" he asked me. "Good point." I replied. I stopped and turned to hug him. When I pulled out of the hug he kissed me. " Get away from her snape!!" I heard Ron yell. "Ron quit it." I told him stepping in front of Severus. " Hermione, what's wrong with you? The greasy bat just kissed you." Ron asked. "'don't call him that!!' I yelled at him. "Hermione, all he is, is a greasy bat. All he's ever done is made our life's hell." Ron said walking towards Severus. "Ron don't you dare!!' I yelled. "Don't I dare what?" He asked smirking. "Ronald Weasley, he is still your teacher!!" I screamed at him. "Hermione, it's ok. He can't harm me." Severus told me. I turned to look at him. "I'll explain it at the manor." he told me. "the manor? You're going to his Manor?" Ron asked. "No Mr. Weasley, she is going to our Manor. It is her manor as well." Severus told him. "what do you mean its her manor as well?" Ron asked. "What I mean, Mr.Weasley, is that Hermione is no longer Hermione Granger." He told him. I looked at him in shock for a minute then I realized what he was doing. "Ron please. You know that I use my head." I said turning to Ron. "Hermione, what did he mean? Of course you're still a Granger." Ron asked me. "No Ron. I'm not." I told him. "She hasn't been a Granger for about 3 months now." Severus told him. "If You're not a Granger, then what are you?" Ron asked. "She's a .." "I'm a snape." I replied. "WHAT!!" Ron yelled. "Hermione Snape." I replied walking over to Severus and kissing him. "Hermione, how? When?" Ron asked me. "Like Severus said Ron. I've been a Snape for 3 months now." I told him. "Why?" Ron asked me glaring at Severus. "Because Ron. He loves me. He helped me through a difficult time." I replied turning back to Severus. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "Yes love. We can go now. Mr.Weasley." Severus replied grabbing me by the waist. We started walking to Dumbledore's office. "Professor?" We heard Pansy say. " Hello Ms. Parkinson." Severus replied smiling and pushing me slightly behind him. "Professor, why is granger with you?" she asked. "Pansy, you are aware of my tasks are you not?" He asked. 'his tasks?' I thought. "Oh…..Sorry professor. Are you going to keep her for yourself?" She asked. "No Pansy, he is not. No one is." I piped up realizing what she meant. "How dare you , you filthy little mud blood." Pansy yelled at me. "PANSY!" Severus yelled loud enough to make her jump. "yes professor??" She stuttered. "Please give Miss Granger the chance to explain herself." Severus replied. "Yes Professor." She replied. "Hermione, continue." Severus said turning to me. "Thank you professor. Now as I was saying, I will not be kept by anyone expect the Dark Lord." I told them. "Professor, is she telling the truth? She's joining us?" Pansy asked. "Yes Pansy. She is telling the truth, although not the whole truth. Hermione, the Dark Lord is not the only one who will be keeping you." He told me. I looked at him and realized what he was saying. "Oh that's right. I am so sorry." I apologized to him. "Hermione, you know that is not how you apologize to me." He replied smiling. "Again, sorry" I replied walking up to him and kissing him. "Better?" I asked. "Much" He replied. " Professor?" Pansy asked. " Pansy, I'd like you to meet my wife." Severus said pulling me to him again. " I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to be rude to your wife." She apologized. "that is alright. You did not know. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Everyone thinks that the Dark Lord is dead except his most faithful. And Also don't mention my wife." Severus asked her. "Of course. Goodbye Professor. Gra... Hermione." Pansy said. "Goodbye Miss Parkinson." "Pansy?" I asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Look, I know we haven't been the nicest people to each other, but I want you to know, that through everything, you and Draco are the two that I always protected. It was me who saved you that night." I told her. "It was you? You pulled me from the cliff?" She asked. "Yes it was me." I told her pulling up my sleeve to show her my tattoo. " It was you!!" She yelled and hugged me. She let go of me and then ran off smiling. "Hermione, are you ready to go?" Severus asked me. "Yes, I'm ready." I replied. We went and cleared it through the headmaster and then went to the manor. "Hermione, I must ask you. You now know that the Dark Lord is still alive, and that I am a follower. You said you were joining and Pansy will know if you don't. If you are serious about this, we can have you be a spy with me. If not, we can hide you." He started saying when we sat down in front of the fire. "Severus, I want to be with you. If I have to join the Dark Lord then so be it. I mean we already have two people believing that you and I are married." I told him. "If your sure Hermione, we can arrange for this to happen tonight." He told me. "I'm positive. Just as long as no one other than you touches me" I replied. Severus walked over to the fireplace n threw in some Floo Powder. "Severus? To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" I heard Lucius Malfoy say. "Lucius my friend. I have found someone who is willing to join our ranks." Severus told him. "Really? Who?" Lucius asked. "Hermione Granger." Severus replied. When he said my name out loud, he reached his hand back behind him for mine. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." I greeted him bowing slightly. "Well, I see you have gained some manners." He replied. "Yes. I am sorry for what has happened in the past Mr. Malfoy. You should know, that I have never truly been loyal to the light. I Was the source to The Dark Lord knowing where Harry lived." I told him once again bowing. "Well, well, well. Who would have thought that the know-it-all brat would be loyal to the dark side. Welcome Miss Granger." Lucius said in response. " Severus, can we please tell him?" I turned and asked him. "If you wish Hermione." He replied. "Thank you!!" I yelled. "Oooops. Sorry." I said. "Mr. Malfoy, what I want to tell you, I would appreciate if you would keep it to yourself for a while." I started. "That really depends on what you're telling me Miss. Granger." Lucius replied. "That's just it Mr. Malfoy. I'm not a granger." I told him. "Well, if your not a granger, then what are you? A Snape? HA!!" Lucius replied laughing. "Well, actually Lucius." Severus started. "You're not serious are you Severus?" Lucius asked. "Lucius, Hermione is my wife." Severus told him. " Severus, are you seriously married to her? Lucius asked. " Well Lucius, she and I have been together for 3 months now, and I would appreciate it if you don't mock me." Severus said dangerously. Lucius looked at him and then nodded. "I apologize Mrs. Snape." He said to me. " That is all right Mr. Malfoy. But please, call me Hermione." I replied. "Severus, may I come through?" Lucius asked. "Of course my friend. You are always welcome in my house. You know that." Severus said backing away and pulling me with him. Lucius then came through the fireplace. "Well , Severus, I suppose that since she is your wife, you will never be joining our parties?" Lucius asked. "Afraid not" Severus replied grimacing. "Mr. Malfoy, would you like something to drink?" I asked politely. " Why, thank you Hermione. A cup of tea sounds nice." Lucius replied looking at me. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out 3 small cups. I pulled the pitcher of tea out of the fridge, and poured the tea. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy, Sev." I said handing them each a cup and taking my own. I sat down on the couch that Severus was on and he pulled me to his side. I smiled and lied my head on his shoulder. "Now, Severus, are you sure you want her to join our ranks?" Lucius asked . Severus looked at him, then looked down at me. "it's the only way to keep her safe." He replied. I looked at him and smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, I know what is at stake here. I also know that you are not truly loyal to the dark." I told Lucius. He looked at me shocked. "How do you know that?" He asked me. "Well, with all due respect, I can tell when people are acting, and Mr. Malfoy, the night when you set that little girl free, that was my little sister." I told him. "Wait, you mean to tell me, that the little girl, who looked to me as if she was my own daughter, is a granger?" Lucius asked me. " Well, Mr. Malfoy, the truth to that, is she looked at you like you were her father, because you ARE her father. Her mothers name, my mothers name, is Catherine." I told him. " So you mean to tell me that Draco is not my only child? I have a daughter?" He asked smiling. " Not only do you have a son and a daughter, you have two daughters" I told him. "What do you mean Hermione?" Severus asked me. " Mr. Malfoy…..I am your other daughter." I told him looking towards the fireplace. "Wait, you mean the she had two children, and both belonged to me, not to her muggle husband? Why she chose a muggle over her own I'll never know?" Lucius asked. I looked back at him. "Wait you mean that moms a witch too?" I asked. "Yes Hermione. Your mother is a witch. She just quit going to Hogwarts." My father told me. I looked at him and then ran over to him and hugged him. "Hermione, can you give us a minute? " Severus asked me. "Of course." I replied walking over to him and kissing him lightly. I left the room and went to the library.

"Severus, I must say. You're with my daughter. You better treat her right. I also don't want her joining our ranks. I don't want her put into this life." Lucius said to me. "Luc. Look. I love her. And, she must join our ranks. Parkinson already believes her to be joining. You know their family is loyal. We can't be found out. She has to do it." I told him. "I see. Well, if there is no other way. I shall take her with me to the Dark Lord. I'll tell him straight out that she is my daughter and is married." Lucius replied standing. He left the room to find Hermione. When they came back she was smiling. "Well Sev. It looks like its time. Will you be going with us?" She asked. "No my love. I'm sorry. I can't join you on this. I will be there later though ok. Be careful ok?" I told her. " I will. I'm with my father. He'll keep me protected." She said looking up at Lucius. "That I will Hermione. That I will." He replied hugging her slightly around the shoulders. They both grabbed some floo powder and left.

"Hermione, listen carefully. The Dark Lord is very powerful. He can read your mind with ease. You must block anything you don't want him seeing. Let him see you with Severus though. He needs to know you are married to him. Show him your wedding night." My father told me walking ahead of me. We were in a dark tunnel. The only source of air were tiny holes in the ceiling, which also let in small amounts of light. It felt like we were walking for hours before we came to a door. "Hermione are you ready?" He asked me. "Yes father. I'm ready." I replied carefully. He opened the door, and in the center of the room sat Voldemort. "My Lord?" My father asked cautiously as he walked further into the room. "Ahhh. Lucius. What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked turning around. " I see you've brought a guest." He stated. "My Lord. This is Hermione…" "Granger. Harry Potters girlfriend." Voldemort finished the sentence. I bowed slowly. "With all due respect, My Lord, I am not, nor ever was or will be, potters girlfriend. I am simply a toy to him." I said keeping my head down. " Also My Lord. Her name is not Granger. It never truly was." My father added to the end. " Then what, pray tell, is her last name?" The Dark Lord asked. " Well My Lord. Her last name now, is Snape. She has married Severus. Her last name before then, was Malfoy. She is my daughter." my father said standing up straight. "I see. She's married to Severus you say? For how long have you been with him?" He asked me. " It has been 3 months My Lord." I said also standing straight and looking into his eyes. 'I'm a malfoy. Act like it Hermione!' I thought to myself. I could feel the Dark Lords presence in my mind I showed him the dreams I had had of me and Severus together. I felt him withdraw. " Very well. Lucius, why have you brought her here?" He asked turning to my father. " My Lord, she wishes to join our ranks. She wishes to serve under you, and become a spy. A close friend of Harry potters would be useful." My father told him. " Yes. I see. Very well. Mrs. Snape. If you please, roll your left sleeve up for me." HE said pulling his wand out. I rolled my sleeve up easily and gave him my arm kneeling. " Hermione, you are now bound to me. Your life, is mine. When I call, you come. If you don't you die. If you can't, prove it." He told me. He touched my arm with the tip of his wand and I felt my arm burning. I bit my cheek to keep myself from screaming in pain. It was horrifying. The pain was intense, but necessary. The Dark Lord sat back in his chair and told me to roll my sleeve down. I did as I was told and stood next to my father. " It seems now, that we need to have a meeting. Hermione, you will take the place next to me until everyone arrives. Now Lucius, get in your place." The Dark Lord told us. We did as we were instructed and waited on the others. One by one the other death eaters showed up. They each took a turn in looking at me and smiling thinking they were to torture me. I smiled on the inside. I looked up in shock as Draco himself walked into the room. He stared at me, and then at his father. He was the last Death eater, with the exception of Severus, to enter. Severus entered the back way and stood behind me, as the Dark Lord knew he would. "Ahhh. Severus. What fine tastes you have Please. Take your place. She will join you shortly." " Yes My Lord." Severus responded kissing my cheek slightly. " My followers! I have gathered you here today, so you can all meet our newest recruit. Hermione Snape. Hermione please step forward." He said turning to me. I did as I was told instantly. Feeling as though this was where I truly belonged. "Hermione Is one of the close friends to Harry Potter. She shall be our spy on him. With this type of advantage, we may just win this war. Dumbledore will soon be seen for the fraud that he is. Now everyone, your food is in the next room. ENJOY!" The Dark lord announced and then left the room. I turned to my father confused. " What's going on? What did he mean?" I asked. " Hermione, Dumbledore is the dark one. The Dark Lord, he's actually good. Because of Dumbledore, everyone believes him to be evil, when in truth, he is only doing what was foretold. He is the father of Harry. Harry of course does not know this. Dumbledore wishes this to be kept secret, so he made him out to be evil." My father told me. Then Draco ran up to us. " Father, what is she doing here? Why is she called Hermione Snape? What is going on? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GRANGER!!" HE finally yelled at me. " DRACO!" Our father yelled. "Yes father?" He answered stupidly. "You will not yell at your godfathers wife, let alone your sister" He told Draco. " Severus' wife? Wait…SISTER" He asked. "Yes Draco. I am your sister. Your father, Is indeed my father as well. I was originally a malfoy." I told him smiling. " I am sorry father. I did not know. Hermione, I am sorry. How long have you been Severus' wife?" Draco asked turning to me. I smiled at his apology. "That's alright. I have been Severus' wife for 3 months now." I told him. Then Severus came up behind me. "Hello love. How are you holding up?" He asked wrapping his arm around me. "Hey Sev. I'm doing fine. Just talking to my dad and brother." I said leaning back against him. "I see. Hello Draco. Luc." Severus replied looking at them. " Uncle Sev. Why didn't you tell me you had gotten married?" Draco asked. " Well Draco. To be honest, I didn't believe it to be any of your concern. Who I marry is my decision." He replied sternly. I looked up at him smiling. 'man. I actually do love him. What is mom going to say?' I thought. " Hermione, are you ready to go home? I think we would rather eat at home, then eat here." Severus asked me. " Yes love. I'm ready. I'll see you tomorrow Draco? See you around father." I said leaving everyone. Severus lead me over to the fireplace we came through and we went back to the manor. I turned around to face Severus when he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back with all the feelings I felt for him put into that one kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me back onto the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He started to run his hands up and down my sides, lifting my shirt over my head. He kissed down my neck and across my chest. he pushed my bra out of the way and licked my nipple lightly, teasing me. I moaned softly at his ministrations, and started to pull his shirt over his head. He pulled away from me and pulled it of for me. He leaned back down and kissed me hard. " Hermione, I think we should continue this, in the bedroom." He said huskily, pulling out of the kiss. I looked at him and saw his eyes were clouded with lust. I nodded my head and stood up, undressing slowly as I walked to his bedroom. I turned around to see him still in the same place staring at me. "Oh, ok. I guess I'll just put my clothes back on and go to sleep…" I said picking my clothes back up. " NO. I don't think so. I'm not done with you. By the end of tonight, you're going to scream my name."

I woke up the next morning and found myself lying next to Severus. I sat up and grabbed my clothes and went into the kitchen. I started to cook breakfast. Bacon, eggs, biscuits. As I was cooking the eggs, Severus came up behind me. " Hello love." He greeted me, kissing my cheek. "Hey you. Why don't you sit down, breakfasts almost done." I told him. "How long have you been up?" He asked me. "Oh not long. Here's your breakfast love." I said turning to him and handing him a plate of food. " Hermione, about last night." He started. " Severus, I'm glad it happened. Everyone believes us to be married, and I love you." I told him. He stood up and walked over to me. "Hermione, that's not what I was talking about." He smirked at me. "Oh…" I replied blushing. " Hermione, you understand about the Dark Lord right? He's not really evil. Just misunderstood because of Dumbledore." He explained to me. We spent the next 3 hours talking it all over, before we realized that we had missed our first class and we already half way through the second. " We have to go. I can't have you missing more of school." He said looking at me laughing. " Oh fine. Make fun of me. I don't care. Lets just go. I want to see Dumbledore squirm." I told him. "Bt first. Hermione, everyone believes us to be married already, and as you said, you love me, and I also love you." He said getting down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked. "YES!! Severus, I love you. I would love to actually be Mrs. Hermione Anne Snape." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me softly. We then went to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Hermione!! Where have you been??" I heard Harry yelled when I entered the potions classroom. "Oh hey Harry. What's up?" I asked him. "What's up? What's up? Where have you been?!" He yelled asking me. "I had something to take care of. Don't worry I'm fine." I told him. I looked over towards the slytherins to find my brother. He looked up at me and smiled. " Hermione, why is Draco smiling at you? What's going on?" Ron asked me. "Nothing Ron. I'll explain it later" I told him. Everyone looked up at Severus walked into the room. "Copy what's on the board, get your ingredients, and take your seat. I'll pair you up. Malfoy with Weasley, Parkinson with Granger…Potter with Zabini, Chang with Crabbe……" He said listing everyone is the class. " Hello Hermione." Pansy said to me sitting down. " Hi Pansy. How are you? Do you want to get the ingredients?" I asked her. " I'm good, and sure. Be right back" She replied. Harry walked over to me. " Hermione, why is she being nice to you. Why are all the slytherins saying nice things about you? What's going on?" Harry asked me upset. " Harry calm down. I'll explain everything later. Don't worry." I told him. Pansy came back with everything soon. " Hermione, what potion are we assigned?" She asked. "We're brewing the Polyjuice Potion." I told her. 'good thing I know how to make it' I thought to myself. We got to work and we were the first ones in the class to finish. Draco and Ron finished soon after us. We all walked up to Severus smiling. "Ahhh. My two top students. I see you've finished early. Draco, Weasley, Pansy, the three of you may be excused. Hermione, will you please follow me to the storage cupboard, you're medication is there." He told me. 'medication?' I thought following him. We got into the cupboard and he turned to me and hugged me. "Hermione, this is hard. Its not going to be easy to hide us from the other students." He told me as I hugged him back. " I know. I just, part of me doesn't want to hide it. Couldn't Dumbledore give me potions class? At least then we'd have a closer eye on him." I asked. "Well, that might actually work. We shall ask him today at lunch. Which by the way is in 5 minutes." He warned me. We both walked out of the cupboard after he kissed me and I gathered my things. Looking at the door I saw my brother waiting for me. I surprised everyone by running to him and hugging him. " Thank you for waiting Dray." I told him. What surprised everyone even more, is the fact that he hugged me back. "You're welcome Hermione." He replied smiling. "Draco, why are you being nice to the mud blood?" I heard Zabini ask him. Draco stormed over to him and hit him directly in the face. "Never call her that again!!" He yelled. He and I left the classroom and started to look for Pansy. "There you are Pansy. You missed it. Draco just punched Blaise." I told her as we found her. "Really? Draco, why'd you do that?" She asked him. "No one calls my sister a mud blood. Not while I'm around." He told her hugging me. "Hermione, you're a malfoy?" She asked. "Yes Pansy. Lucius Malfoy is my father." I told her. Just as we finished talking Severus walked up to us and wrapped his arms around me. "Hello love. How are you?" He asked me. "I'm good sweetie. Missed you though." I replied turning around in his arms. "Are you ready to talk to Dumbledore?" He asked. "I guess so. Can Draco and Pansy come with us though?" I asked cautiously. " Of course my love. Lets go you two." He said standing up straight. We ran into Dumbledore on our way to the great hall. " Headmaster, we wish to talk to you." Severus said as he got to him. " Yes my boy? What is it?" He asked with that damn twinkle in his eyes. " Well, you see headmaster, I have gotten married, and I would not like for my wife to be kept a secret." Severus told him. " I see. And who might your wife be Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, professor, I am his wife." I said stepping forward. " My dear child, do you not realize what kind of sick joke that is?" The headmaster told me. "By all due respect sir, this is no joke. Mrs. Hermione Snape. I am Severus's wife." I told him glaring. I walked to Severus and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me and smiled. " Headmaster, I wish for her things to be moved into my quarters, for I will not allow my wife to remain in her own room." Severus said looking right at Dumbledore daring him to challenge him. "Of course." Dumbledore gritted through his teeth. We all walked into the great hall and Draco and I went up to the teachers table with Severus. " Hermione dear, what are you doing up here?" Minerva asked me. " You'll see professor." I merely said. Dumbledore came in and stood before everyone. " May I have your attention. I have an announcement. One of our very own professors has taken a bride. I would like for him to introduce his lovely wife." He said signaling to Severus. " Everyone, please welcome Mrs. Hermione Snape." Severus said grabbing me by my waist. "IT'S A LIE!! HE"S PUT HER UNDER THE IMPERIOUS!! HERMIONE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!" I heard Ron and Harry yelling. "That may be, but there is no way to tell. For now, Hermione's belongings will be moved to her husbands quarters." Dumbledore told them. I turned to Severus and kissed him softly. "I'm going to go sit with Draco ok?" I asked him. "Go ahead love. I'll see you later." He said pushing me off with Draco. As we walked to the slytherin table, Zabini looked up. "Why is mud blood sitting over here?" He asked. Draco once again punched him. "I told you not to call her that!" He yelled. "WHY? You once did!" Zabini yelled back. "That was before I learned who she really is." Draco replied. "Who is she then?" Zabini asked. Draco looked at me to make sure it was ok. When I nodded at him he told them all. "Hermione was never truly a granger, my father, is also her father. This is my sister." He said sitting down and making me sit down as well. "Well, I guess you are one of us then?" Zabini asked. "Actually Zabini.." "Blaise" "Zabini, I'm still me. Just with a different last name. nothings changed." I told him. I looked over to Harry and Ron and they were both glaring at me. Then I started to feel my arm burn. I looked to Draco and he was clutching his arm just like I was. We both looked to Severus and he signaled for us to leave the great hall. We stood up, told everyone we'd see the later, then left and waited for Severus. " OK you two. This means that he is calling us. We must go, and quickly." Severus told us once he got to us. We all headed out the front gate when we were stopped by Hagrid. " Hermione, where are you going with these two? What are you planning to do with her?" Hagrid asked glaring at Severus and Draco while pushing me behind him. "Hagrid stop. It's ok." I told him. "Hermione you know that its malfoy and snape you're talking about here." He asked me. "Yes Hagrid, I know. Severus" "You shouldn't call him by his name you know" "is my husband. Dracos my brother." I finished ignoring his comment. " Wait what?" He asked. " I'll explain later. We have to leave. Lets go love, Dray." I said walking. They got to me and Severus grabbed my waist. " Are you ready to apparate? He asked me. "Yea. I'm ready." The second I said that, we were standing in the same hall way as last night. We walked to the parlor we were in before and saw The Dark Lord. " Draco, Hermione, Severus. Thank you for coming. I have some news. We have yet another recruit." He told us smiling. " Who is it My Lord?" Severus asked. " well Severus, this is a surprise. Please come out son." He replied. As he said that Harry walked out of the shadows. " HARRY?" I asked. " Hey 'Mione." He said smiling. " When? Why? What happened?" I asked running to him. " Well, after Dumbledore made that announcement about you and Professor Snape, he pulled me and Ron to the side. He said that if we wanted you back we would have to kill Professor Snape. Ron has already agreed to it. He said that if you're not his then you belong to no one. As Dumbledore was telling us this I looked into his mind an heard him saying that James wasn't my father. That Tom is. So I came to join him." Harry told us. I hugged him tight and then looked to my master. " My Lord, what do we need to do to rid the world of Dumbledore?" I asked. " Well Hermione, he has now lost his fighter. Weasley can't do much to harm us. For the moment, finish your school years." He told us. " If you would like, there is some food in the next room. Go eat and return to school." He said leaving the room. I turned to Severus and kissed him. " What do we do about Ron?" I asked. " Well Hermione, we can make his life hell." Severus replied smirking. I turned to Draco and saw him smirking as well. Even Harry. We all went to eat and then went back to the school. We ran into Ron the second we got back. "Ronald, move out of my way." I said as I walked ahead of everyone. "not until you admit you're under a curse." He told me. " Alright. Fine. Ronald I'm going to make you move." I said pulling out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa" I said making him float. I moved him to the Whomping Willow. " He should have fun getting out of there." I said laughing. We all took off running. We went to the potions room and sat down. " Harry, you should know that I love Severus, and he loves me." I told him. " I know Hermione. I know. And its ok with me. As long as its ok with you on who I like." He told me. "I thought you were with Ginny?" I asked. " We broke up. She hates me because of my confession." He told me. " Ok?? Who do you like then?" I asked. He came over to me and whispered in my ear. " Harry? Why didn't you ever tell me? No I don't mind. But I don't know about him." I told him. " About who?" Draco asked. " Oh, Harry is it ok?" I asked him. When Harry nodded I looked to Draco. " Harry's gay Draco. He's told me who he likes, but I don't know what the guy is in to. Girls or guys." I told him. I looked back at Harry and smiled. 'he likes you drake' I said in my mind to Dray. 'What!!' I heard his response. 'how do you feel about guys?' I asked him. 'im bi sis. I like guys and girls. Bt I love Harry.' he told me smiling. " Harry, can I please tell him?" I asked. " No need sis." Draco replied walking over to Harry. When he got right in front of him, he kissed Harry. "I like you too Harry." Draco told him. Harry smiled and pulled Draco down to sit with him. Harry leaned against Draco smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen him have. Severus walked over to us and asked what was going on. "Well, Harry has confessed that he likes Draco, and Draco said he likes Harry too." I told him smiling. He smiled back at me and sat down and pulled me into his lap. I leaned back against him and sighed. "Draco what's your next class? Harry and I have a free period." I asked him. "I actually have a free period too." Draco replied smiling down at Harry. He pulled Harry closer to him and refused to let go. "Hermione, do you think dad will have a problem with this?" Draco asked me. Harry sat up at this. "Dad? Wait, Hermione, why would your dad have anything to say about this?" Harry asked confused. "Harry, Draco isn't just my friend. He's my brother." I told him. "Wait, so you mean that Lucius Malfoy, is your father?" Harry asked me not fully believing it. "Yes Harry. I am, or was, a Malfoy." I replied. I leaned further into Severus's arms. We all stayed quiet for a few minutes until Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Severus, I need to talk to you in private." He said as he walked in. "Anything you have to say to me, can be said in front of my wife and who she chooses." Severus replied increasing his hold on me. "Very well. Severus, I'm afraid that someone has injured one of our students. Someone close to your wife." Dumbledore told us all. We instantly knew who he was talking about, or so we thought. Dumbledore signaled for someone to be brought in. "Ginny?? What happened" I asked jumping up and running to her. Her face was cut up and swollen. Her left arm was broken and her bone was poking out through her skin. "Severus isn't there something you can do?" I turned and asked him close to tears. How could someone do this to her? Severus looked at me and went to his cupboard. He came back to us with some potions. He walked over to Ginny and asked for her to open her mouth. She shook her head no at him. He looked back at me and I walked forward. "Ginny please take the potions. If not for you, then for me. For your parents." I told her. Severus put the vials back to her lips and she took the potions. Within a few minutes she was as good as new. "Ginny what happened? Who did this too you?" I asked her. She ran to me and clung to my shirt crying. "Hermione it was horrible. I never thought him to be like this. Especially to me. He loves me. He always protected me. How could he do this to me. His own sister!" Ginny cried into my shirt. "You mean Ron did this to you?!" I yelled holding her. I looked over to Severus Harry and Draco. They were all glaring at Dumbledore, knowing that it was his fault.


End file.
